The Olympians: The Oracles Prophocey
by Blue Squirrel
Summary: Have you ever wondered about Rachel's prophecy in The last Olympian? Did you ever wonder what is was about? Who was about? Well, this is it. We bring in three new demigods who will face greater obstacles than the world has ever known. OCxOC


**Hello there Percy Jackson fans! My name is blue squirrel and I, with the help of my co writer, Ella Marie Mason, am releasing my version of the new seven demigods predicted by Rachel, the new oracle of Delphi. This is their story, it's not a perfect one, and we're open to criticism. But we do ask for your respect, so please don't flame. We don't earn Percy Jackson, but we do own our new original characters. Please review, we always listen to them and please offer suggestions. This first chapter brings in the memories of our three main characters. Enjoy!  
**

**October, 2002, New York City. Cassia Jackson.**

"Peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeercyyyyyyyyyyyy, why can't I go to Brooklyn to trick or treat instead?" The five year old groaned "My friends are all there!" Percy shook his head at his little sister; he never let her trick or treat in Brooklyn, mostly because the place was crawling with Cyclopes'. But he couldn't really tell her that so he merely said

"No Cassia, you know mom doesn't want you around that side of town, and neither does Paul."

"Well mommy and daddy aren't here right now…" Cassy grumbled. Percy laughed and just said

"Just go get some candy squirt." She rolled her eyes as he ruffled her hair, but ran up to the house anyway, looking adorable in her mermaid costume. She was Sally and Paul's daughter, but she didn't look anything like Paul. She looked more like Percy than anyone else, with long, curly dark hair and bright green eyes. She was kind, and sweet, you would think that someone like that would have more friends, but she had very little. Children at school avoided her, they thought she was… different. Sure, she had a few, and they were kind and loyal, but… it was never as natural, her making friends, as it was for other children. She got to the door and rang the bell, the door opened to reveal a tall motherly woman.

"Well, to what do I owe the pleasure of such a beautiful mermaid for company?" Cassia giggled

"You're supposed to give me candy!"

"Oh, well then, I guess that means I'll have to give you mine…" She said, dropping a handful of candy into Cassia's bag, coaxing another giggle from the child. As she turned around, the smile faded from her face as she saw a Satyr running across the street, how could she have forgotten? She wasn't normal, and she never would be… Her shoulders slumped a little as she walked back to Percy. The woman raised an eye brow

"She noticed it huh? Poseidon never did know when to stop…" Her husband walked up behind her.

"Something wrong Clarice?" She smiled, turning around and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"No, Chris… Just a trick or treater."

**October, 2002, Athens, Greece. Alethea Olympia.**

A small, deeply tanned girl was lying on the beach, not playing in the water or making sand castles like the other kids; she was just lying there, watching the clouds go by. She was wearing a black dress and her feet were bare, she had long, luminous, wavy black hair that sprawled out around her head like and inky puddle. She was beautiful, with sharp, angular features that left most people thinking they had seen a young Greek goddess. Heh. If only they knew. The only jewelry she wore was a simple gold chain with a lightning bolt charm on the end. She was six but she could pass for nine, maybe ten. Her face was sad. Tears were falling down her cheeks silently.

A taller woman with blonde hair and grey eyes ran up behind her "Alethea! I found you! Do you have any idea how worried we've been?! I can't believe you just left the funeral like tha-" She stopped when she saw that Thea was crying, it was enough to melt a heart of stone. She dropped down beside her in the sand. Thea looked up at her.

"Gianna?"

"Yes?"

"Is mommy in the same place as daddy now?" Those words, those innocent little words hit Gianna hard as she thought of her best friend, Alethea's mother. She had always told Alethea that her father had been a pilot, and that he died in action. That he was in a better place… higher than any plane could fly. Gianna swallowed hard.

"Um… Yes. She is…"

"What's gonna happen to me now?" Thea mumbled, her face lost, and scared.

"Well, your going to live with me, in America," She said "New York to be exact, it was where your parents met you know, you were born there."

"… I was born in America?"

"Yes, you were." Thea stared at Gianna. In truth, she thought that if she had randomly met Gianna on the streets, she probably wouldn't have liked her at all. She was dramatic, self centered, and over all pretty selfish. This scared her. How could Gianna raise her when she still needed to grow up herself? She didn't know it then, but even though she would never have a parent, she would have a friend. One that would stick with her till the end. She looked up.

"Guess what" Gianna raised an eyebrow

"What?"

"Someday, I'm gonna fly even higher than Mom and Dad did." Gianna cocked her head to the side.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Thea smiled

"I'm an Olympia, I can do anything."

Gianna shook her head, if only she knew…

**Salem, Massachusetts, 2002. Howl Peterson.**

A boy with silky dark hair and ivory white skin was standing in front of a grave, in a black suit. There was no family with him; they were all in the ground underneath his shoes. He was standing in front of his Father's grave, the most recent addition to the mountain of grief he had under his belt. He just stared at the smooth stone, reading it over and over, thinking that if he did, maybe those engraved letters would begin to make sense to him. He could really believe that his father was dead. The stone read,

**Richard Peterson**

**1967-2002**

**The last enemy that shall be defeated is death.**

He chuckled as he read the last line. Death couldn't be defeated. It always won. Ripping people away from him no matter how desperately he held on to them. No one was safe, not while they were around him. His mother died in child birth, his older sister of cancer, his older brother in a car accident, and now his father. In an explosion. People died around him. He couldn't help it. It just happened. And he hated every second of it.

He looked up when he heard a twig snap, to see a twenty five year old guy standing next to him, looking sad.

"This is a private lot." Howl said, his voice emotionless. The man jumped looked up

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude… are you Howl?" He asked, his voice a little desperate. Howl stared at him warily before nodding. The older man smiled and held out his hand

"I'm Nico, and believe me, I know this is going to sound weird but, this ring was your fathers." He said, holding out a silver ring with a skull engraved on it. "I thought you might want to have it."

Howl looked the ring up and down, after deciding it was harmless, he picked it up and dropped it into his pocket wordlessly. Nico nodded, and looked like he was going to say more when there was the dull crunching of shoes in the grass. Howl stiffened and looked up to see his social worker walking towards him. He was a tall, bald man who had the oddest resemblance to a cucumber.

"Are you done saying your goodbyes howl?" The man said in a cold, almost dead sounding voice. He nodded, turning around, but when he looked back at where Nico was standing, there was no one to be seen.

**New York City, December, 2005. Cassia Jackson.**

Cassy was walking through the cafeteria, towards her usual empty table. She was used to it. Kids here… their human instincts sensed that she was different, so they tended to stay away from her, especially after the incident with the dolphins at sea world…

Something interrupted her thoughts when a foot shot out in front of her, causing her to tumble to the ground. She heard the laughing; the loudest of all were the ones of Mayella, the school bully. She had taken pleasure in tormenting Cassia ever since she had been transferred to Trebecca elementary. She sighed, and stood up, brushing the crumbs of what was going to be her lunch off her shirt and kept on walking.

At least, that was until Mayella pushed her temper a little farther.

She kicked Cassia square in the back, sending her straight through the courtyard door and into the fountain outside. She slammed her back against one of the stone mermaid statues that had water spraying out of their mouths. Pain radiated through her for a moment, but then was gone as fast as it had came. She tried to get up again, but Mayella was pushing her head under the water.

This was the terrifying part of Mayella. She may be ten years old, but she enjoys every single drop of pain and humiliation she can get out of you.

A tall girl with auburn hair and big brown eyes said "Stop it Mayella! You're really gonna hurt her!" Mayella rolled her eyes and said

"Summer, why don't you just shut up and go eat your tofu." She was going to say something more, when something quite odd happened. Cassia's hand reached up and locked itself on Mayella's arm in an iron grip, squeezing so hard that is was bruising bone, causing a shriek of pain from Mayella. And suddenly, the water that had been coming from the mermaids mouths, were all directed at her with the force of a fire hose, causing her to stumble out of the fountain and land on her butt, throwing her arms over her face to defend herself.

And then, it was all over.

The kids were pointing at Mayella and laughing, laughing at the person who had tormented them for years, someone who seemed to make the ground rumble under her feet when she walked.

Summer, the girl who had defended Cassia earlier, was now helping her out of the fountain, starting a friendship that would prove very handy in the years to come. The kids were cheering, for Cassia. Who, was smiling.

And when Mayella stumbled out of the room, the ground didn't rumble anymore.

**New York City, 2005, Alethea Olympia.**

She was walking the halls by herself. No one else was there, it was after school hours. She was wearing baggy, ripped up jeans, and a loose t-shirt, with her usual lightning bolt necklace, her mother had told her that her father had given it to her when she was born. She had a book in her hand, written in Greek, she had never been very good at reading in English, even though speaking it was easy. She, ironically enough, was the most isolated of the children in this story. She didn't get along well with children her age, she just didn't understand them, what she didn't know was that she was years ahead of them in maturity. It's part of the curse with children like her.

She stiffened when she saw the two taller kids walking towards her, but ignored them, at least she tried to.

They pinned her to the lockers, causing her head to snap back against them painfully. She stared at them dully.

"What do you want?" They both laughed.

"Kids say that all the time you know? What do you want… why are you doing this… what did I do…" The taller girl said snidely. They both shifted into teenagers, each about 16. Alethea stared at them warily, recognizing the blood red eyes, the pale skin, the beauty. They tended to follow her a lot. She had no idea why. She never told anyone, not even Gianna. Why go out of her way to make people think she was crazy?

The boy leaned towards her and sniffed

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…." He groaned "She smells so goooooood….. So delectable…" The girl elbowed him in the side

"Demitri! What are you thinking?! You know what…he… will do!" Demitri chuckled

"To hell with him then, I'm starving!" He said silkily, turning Alethea's head up, why didn't she fight back? You may ask, because we do need to keep in mind that this was a child, and that she was terrified. Demitri ran his nose along the skin of her throat. "Ichor… the blood of the gods… so irresistible… so strong for a mere Halfling…" Thea shuddered.

"Let…. Let me go…" Demitri chuckled again.

"If pleas had any hold for me, your mother would have lived a lot longer…" She felt something sharp brush against her neck. Fangs. Her eyes snapped open. And instinct took over. She braced her elbows against the lockers, and propelled the lower half of her body outward, burying one foot in Demitri's stomach, and the other in the stomach of his companion. They went flying backward until they hit the opposite wall. She slid down the lockers, her hand holding the side of her neck that had been bitten.

She sat there for a moment panting, feeling an odd thrumming coming from the necklace around her neck. She scrunched her eyes shut, her heart was beating so fast that it hurt, she wanted to run away, run away and hide. But, she grit her teeth and stood up, walking across the hall to where they were hunched over, grabbed Demitri by the front of his shirt and punched him in the jaw, so hard that his head snapped back against the wall. Alethea stared at him, her eyes narrowed in fury.

"I don't know who you are. And I don't know what you want. But if you or any of your friends come near me again, you'll have something a lot worse than a broken jaw." And with that, she stood up, walked over to pick up her dropped book, and walked away.

And the only person who ever knew, was Howl Peterson, the boy who saw it all, he was going to step in, but Thea had proved she didn't need any help. The only proof she had even noticed him was when she brushed against his shoulder on her way out. They never spoke of it to each other. They never told anyone.

**New York City, 2005, Howl Peterson.**

He was in the library, tip toeing towards the exit, he might actually manage to get out without her noticing… he was hopeful until he heard it.

"Hi Howl!"

His shoulders sagged and he winced as he saw Cassia Jackson skip up next to him. He sighed.

"What?" He made his voice annoyed, hateful, hoping it would offend her. It didn't.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over to dinner tonight, we're making Pizza!" He stared at her in dismay.

"No. I don't want to." He was such a good liar. He actually liked Cassia a lot, but, everyone who was close to him usually ended up dieing, so why put anyone else in danger. She stared at him.

"I don't care you know." He looked down at her in puzzlement.

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't care if you're dangerous. I just wanna be your friend." He stared at her. Friend. No one had wanted to be his friend before… He sighed.

"Cassy… please. Please don't try anymore…" He said softly. She just shook her head

"You're stuck with me. You can either give up now, tomorrow, next week, or in years. But I won't stop trying." He stared at her again, in turmoil. Before, he just sighed, and gave up.

"Sure Cassia. I'll come over later." She squealed with happiness, gave him a hug and said

"Meet me by the buses after school and we can walk there together!" She said, skipping off. Howl stared after her, he didn't know it then, but he had just made a friend. A friend that would turn out to be the best friend he'd ever have.

**New York City, present day, October. **

Cassia and Howl were sitting at a table in the library, Cassia was actually studying while Howl stared at a table at the other side of the library dreamily, his chin propped up with his hand. The person he was staring at, was his crush of three years, Alethea Olympia, most guys tended to ignore her, seeing as she looked pretty average. But he just couldn't stop looking at her, he was hooked. She was reading a book with a title that he was pretty sure was written in a different language, looking totally engrossed in it.

He had a book in his hand as well, but he was totally engrossed in her. He noticed how her hair glittered from the sun streaking in through the sun streaking in through the window, or how pale and perfect her skin was, even though it seemed to have an olive tone. Or how delicate her hand looked as she lifted it to turn a page in her book, possibly even how adorable she looked when she brushed some hair out of her face.

He imagined himself brushing that hair away, brushing his thumb across those deep red li-

"…Earth to Howl! If you get a B on the Algebra test your foster mom will kill you! … hey, are you drooling?" He jumped so violently that he almost fell out of his chair. He shot back up, hurriedly wiping his mouth.

"Um. No! Just daydreaming…" Cassia's eyes sparkled teasingly.

"About Alethea? God Howl, if you like a girl you're supposed to want to kiss her, not eat her!" She teased, referring to the fact that he HAD been drooling. His pale cheeks reddened a little as he practically hid behind his text book.

"…shut up…"

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! You're such a softy!"

"Shut up!" He said, rather loudly, causing people to stare, including Thea. His ears turned red as he slouched in his seat. Cassia giggled when he glared at her, she brushed it off and continued.

"So are you coming to Chicago with me, Percy, and Anabeth tomorrow or not?" He nodded.

"Yeah, I'm coming."

"Cool, I'll have someone to hang out with while Anabeth drags Percy to the top of the Sears tower!" Howl rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it a little ridiculous for a 28 year old guy to be afraid of heights?"

"Is not!" Cassia said indignantly, "They're terrifying!" Howl rolled his eyes again.

**10 hours later, APOV. **

Okay, I'm sitting in an armchair, its 12:01 A.M., and I'm ticked off. I mean, I understand Gianna's excited about her new creep of a boyfriend, but this is ridiculous. I get home on my birthday, expecting her to be there, when I see the note on the table

_Dear Ally,_

_I am SOOOOO sorry! I know I promised that I would take you out for your birthday, but Mike showed up with roses and asked me if I wanted to go to this new French restaurant 5 blocks down and I couldn't say no! You understand, don't you? I promise we'll celebrate tomorrow! I promise I'll be back at nine! ;) Love ya!_

_GiGi_

So, when I read this, I thought, Sure, we'll just do something when she gets back. And I can talk to her about mike. Oh, Mike. The creeper. I guess he's pretty hot but he stares at her like she's a piece of meat, and every time the guy gets near me, I have a near death experience! Almost getting hit by a bus, almost falling out of a subway, getting attacked by a homeless person, almost falling off a bridge. I mean, come on! And the guy gives me a really bad feeling, I can't explain it, but it's there. GiGi says I'm being stupid, that he's a great guy, and that she doesn't understand why I don't like him, I liked all of her other boyfriends. My answer was simple:

Because this guy is Bad news. But does she listen to me? Noooooooooooooooo! No one listens to the thirteen year old girl! I stared at my cell phone on the coffee table, it was an Iphone. I glared at it, resisting the urge. I looked at the clock.

12:02…

12:25…

12:37…

12:58…

1:15…

My eyes were stinging. She had missed my birthday. Again. I picked up the phone and hit speed dial number 1. It rand three times before she answered, there was the faint sound of music in the background.

"Oh my God I am so sorry!" I heard her voice say "Mike took me to this dance club and a lost track of time-"

"On my birthday. How can you be so self centered Gi?!" I said angrily, I could practically see her bristle.

"Hey, I'm still your parent young lady! You can't talk to me like tha-" I laughed bitterly

"My parent? You're the one who's acting like a child!"

"At least someone is! At least someone's have fun around here! At least someone's having a LIFE!" That hit me hard.

"You think I don't want to?! You think I don't try?!" I said, hiding my tears with anger.

"Well I'm trying and succeeding! I finally have a life now! A life I couldn't live before because I had to take care of a kid!" My stomach dropped. "… wait, Al, I'm sorry… I didn't mean it…" I could hear the regret in her voice. I shook my head. She had gone to far this time.

"Yes you did. And it's okay Gi. You're not my mother, and you never will be. I can't believe that ever hoped you would. And by the way, don't worry, I won't be here when you get back." I said coldly, my voice breaking in some places.

"Alethea-!" I snapped the phone shut. In knew she would hurry home, so I stood up, ran a brush through my hair, put on a pair of flip flops, and grabbed my jacket. It had been my dad's, it was a black, leather aviator jacket, I always felt safe in it. I grabbed a pair of sunglasses, and slipped them on so people wouldn't see that I was crying. And, I grabbed GiGi's wallet, pulled out my credit cards, and my check book. We kinda had a lot of money. I would empty my bank account and use cash so she couldn't track my credit card bills.

And with that, I walked out the door. I was wearing flannel pajama pants and an ACDC t-shirt, but this was New York, no one would care. I ran outside, it was raining, so I flagged down a cab driver as fast as I could. One of them pulled up in front of me. The driver asked

"So where are you heading kid?" I handed him a hundred dollar bill.

"To the airport. You can keep the change if you make it fast." That seemed to motivate him. Just as the car pulled away, I saw GiGi and Mike running inside of my building. GiGi looked frantic. A smile slowly crept across my lips. The cab driver must've really wanted to get that money, because we were at the airport in 10 minutes. I climbed out with out a word to him, running inside. I took the soonest flight that would take me as far away as possible. And within 30 minutes, I was on a plane to Chicago.

**Hey guys, we hope you liked it, the new chapters coming up soon! If you want pictures of the characters, look at my profile. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
